Iron Man/Quote
A collection of quotes of the billionaire Tony Stark, also known as the superhero and Avenger Iron Man. Movies ''Iron Man Spoken by Tony Stark page. Please, no gang signs. No, throw it up; I’m kidding. Yeah, peace. I love peace. I’d be out of a job with peace.| Tony Stark to Jimmy|Iron Man (film)}} Spoken about Tony Stark . Then, the passing of a titan. Howard Stark's life long friend and ally Obadiah Stane, steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder. Until at age 21, the prodigal son returns, and is anointed the new CEO of Stark Industries. With the keys to the kingdom, Tony ushers in a new era for his father's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry, by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe.|Tony Stark's award ceremony|Iron Man (film)}} Dialogue cover models?" "That is an excellent question. Yes and no. and I had a scheduling conflict, but luckily the cover was twins. Anything else? You’re kidding me with the hand up, right?" "Is it cool if I take a picture with you?" "Yes, it is very cool.|Tony Stark, Jimmy, Ramirez and Pratt|Iron Man (film)}} of our time. What do you say to that?" "Absolutely ridiculous. I don't paint." "And what do you say to your other nickname, the Merchant of Death?" "That's not bad.|Christine Everhart and Tony Stark|Iron Man (film)}} . He worked on the Manhattan Project. A lot of people, including your professors at , would call that being a hero." "And a lot of people would also call that war profiteering.|Tony Stark and Christine Everhart|Iron Man (film)}} The Incredible Hulk Dialogue Iron Man 2 Spoken by Tony Stark Spoken about Tony Stark Dialogue ''Thor Spoken about Tony Stark The Avengers Spoken by Tony Stark ! He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did.|Tony Stark|The Avengers}} Spoken about Tony Stark Dialogue ?" "I wouldn't consider him a role model.|Iron Man and J.A.R.V.I.S.|The Avengers}} Iron Man 3 Spoken by Tony Stark Spoken about Tony Stark Dialogue Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoken about Tony Stark Avengers: Age of Ultron Spoken by Tony Stark Spoken about Tony Stark Dialogue . Tell me everything. What ails you?" "Do me a favor. Try not to bring it to life." "Why, Ms. Barton, you little minx. I get it. Maria Hill called you, right? Was she ever not working for you?" "Artificial intelligence. You never even hesitated." "Look, it's been a really long day, like long, so how's about we skip to the part where you're useful." "Look me in the eye and tell me you're going to shut him down." "You're not the director of me." "I'm not the director of anybody. I'm just an old man who cares very much about you." "And I'm the man who killed the Avengers. I saw it. I didn't tell the team. How could I? I saw them all dead, Nick. I felt it. The whole world, too. Because of me. I wasn't ready. I didn't do all I could." "Maximoff girl, she's working you, Stark. Playing on your fear." "I wasn't tricked, I was shown. Wasn't a nightmare, it was my legacy. The end of the path I started us on." "You come up with some pretty impressive inventions, Tony. War isn't one of them." "I watched my friends die. You'd think that'd be as bad as it gets, right? Nope. It wasn't the worst part." "The worst part... is that you didn't.|Tony Stark and Nick Fury|Avengers: Age of Ultron}} Ant-Man Spoken about Tony Stark Captain America: Civil War Spoken by Tony Stark , which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor, guess where? Sokovia. He wanted to make a difference I suppose, but we won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass. There is no decision making process here. We need to be put in check! In whatever form that takes I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, if we are boundary less, we are no better than the bad guys.|Tony Stark|Captain America: Civil War}} Spoken about Tony Stark Dialogue ? You're lucky you're not in one of these cells.|Iron Man and Thaddeus Ross|Captain America: Civil War}} tomorrow. So... fingers crossed. What do you need? They feed you yet?" "You're the good cop now?" "I'm just the guy who needs to know where Steve went." "Well, you better go get a bad cop, because you're gonna have to go on my ass to get information out of me." "Oh, I just knocked the 'A' out of their 'AV'. We got about 30 seconds before they realize it's not their equipment. Just look. Because that is the fellow who was supposed to interrogate Barnes. Clearly, I made a mistake. Sam, I was wrong." "That's a first." "Cap is definitely off the reservation but he's about to need all the help he can get. We don't know each other very well. You don't have to..." "Hey, it's alright. Look, I'll tell you... but you have to go alone and as a friend." "Easy.|Hawkeye, Iron Man, Ant-Man and Falcon|Captain America: Civil War}} rockets." "I'm betting I could beat that." "Oh, I'm sure you could, Mr. Stark. Given time.|Helmut Zemo and Iron Man|Captain America: Civil War}} Promotional Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoken by Tony Stark Spoken about Tony Stark Dialogue Promotional Material Avengers: Infinity War Spoken by Tony Stark Dialogue named a flavour after me, so?" "Stark Raving Hazelnuts." "Not bad." "Bit choky.|Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Doctor Strange and Wong|Avengers: Infinity War}} Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. [[Pilot|Episode 1.01: ''Pilot]] Spoken about Tony Stark [[0-8-4 (episode)|Episode 1.02: 0-8-4]] Spoken about Tony Stark [[FZZT|Episode 1.06: FZZT]] Spoken about Tony Stark [[Nothing Personal|Episode 1.20: Nothing Personal]] Spoken about Tony Stark [[The Writing on the Wall|Episode 2.17: The Writing on the Wall]] Spoken about Tony Stark [[Scars|Episode 2.20: Scars]] Spoken about Tony Stark [[Failed Experiments|Episode 3.19: Failed Experiments]] Spoken about Tony Stark [[Emancipation|Episode 3.20: Emancipation]] Spoken about Tony Stark [[Hot Potato Soup|Episode 4.12: Hot Potato Soup]] Spoken about Tony Stark s and s, all designed by the media, corporate S.H.I.E.L.D. machine, and you're asleep, binge-watching the Apocalypse! You know what Tony Stark's armor is powered by?--|Thurston Koenig's slam poetry|Hot Potato Soup}} [[The Man Behind the Shield|Episode 4.14: The Man Behind the Shield]] Spoken about Tony Stark ''Luke Cage [[Moment of Truth|Episode 1.01: ''Moment of Truth]] Spoken about Tony Stark [[Soliloquy of Chaos|Episode 1.12: Soliloquy of Chaos]] Spoken about Tony Stark ''WHiH Newsfront WHiH Newsfront: July 16, 2016 Spoken about Tony Stark WHiH Newsfront: April 28, 2016 Spoken about Tony Stark WHiH Newsfront: May 3, 2016 Spoken about Tony Stark WHiH Newsfront: May 3, 2016 LIVE'' Spoken about Tony Stark Category:Quote